Taking
by KayleeThePete
Summary: In 1903 Isabella Swan was born. In 1919 she was reborn, as a vampire. Unfortunately for her her sire was Aro Volturi. Ten years she would pass in Volterra mearly existing. Then, one day she began taking back her life and everything changed.
1. Taking Life

This is my first Twilight story that I am actually posting - I have several bits and pieces of different ideas all over the place though I have not really been able to get them going. This story's premise is that Bella was born in 1903; her mother was Italian and her father American. In 1919 they were living in Italy, not far from Volterra, when Bella was taken with others to be food for the Volturi. I had a great deal of trouble coming up with this first chapter. I hope that it turned out alright.

Disclaimer: Twilight and all concepts and characters therein are the property of Stephanie Meyer. No profit is being made from the production of this story; it is solely for the purpose of entertainment. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Taking Life**

_Aro_

Felix and Demetri were grasping the arms of the vampire before my brothers and I. He was quaking with fear. As well he should be. His little spree of turning vampires had garnered a disturbing amount of attention; coming a hairsbreadth from revealing our existence to the entire human race. Biting a human and then leaving them to their transformation and newborn devices just because he was bored…Shameful really, considering how many of his newborns we had to destroy over the last few months. The only surviving two of the nearly 50 stood off to the side looking on coldly as the execution was carried out against their sire. Given some time and training they might actually prove useful as guards.

As I descended the steps to stand before the condemned man Felix and Demetri forced him to his knees. He was staring up at me in horror, realizing that it was really about to happen. I placed my hands on either side of his head slowly increasing the strength of my pull, allowing his terror to rise further and further. I finally ripped his head free from his neck; a second later Felix and Demetri had ripped out his arms. I relaxed my grip and allowed the head to fall to the marble floor. I turned and ascended the stairs to sit on my throne while they cleaned up the mess.

I turned my attention to the pair off to the side. "You are both welcome to stay and join us if you choose."

The compactly built male paused for a moment, thinking, before nodding. "Yes, thank you."

I smiled. "Wonderful!" I turned my attention to the tall, graceful female. "And you my dear?"

She was still for several moments before shaking her head. "No. I appreciate the offer, but no…thank you." She pressed her lips together in thought before saying, "I would like to leave now."

I raised my eyebrows. "If you think you can control your newborn nature." I had noticed that she was more restrained than her companion.

She nodded. "I was changed nearly a year ago."

I nodded. "Very well then."

She turned and swept through the doors.

I sighed. She could have been an interesting addition. My attention was quickly diverted, however, as I heard a familiar and welcome sound. The hunters had returned. A smile stretched across my face. "Excellent timing!"

A large group of humans was herded through the doors, which immediately slammed closed behind them.

Less than a heartbeat later we were upon them. The screams rang out as they tried to fight us off; increasing the excitement and enjoyment.

I quickly drained the man in my arms, relishing in his terrorized thoughts. I dropped him once I had finished the last drop of blood before turning to look for another. A girl of perhaps 16, with long brown curls was pounding her fists futilely against Felix, screaming at him to let go of the little boy in his arms. I was beside her in an instant spinning her around to face me. I heard her gasp of horror as I swooped my head down to bite her neck.

I froze.

I pulled back, looking down at my hands grasping her upper arms, bare from the short sleeved dress she was wearing.

Nothing.

My eyes shot up to hers. They were squeezed tightly shut, her jaw clenched.

Millennia I had lived and never had this happened. Never, when I touched another had I been met with silence. Fascinating.

The others had finished feeding – all the other humans were now lying dead on the floor – the only heartbeat left in the room coming from the girl in my hands. They all looked on inquisitively.

She slowly cracked her eyes to peek at what was happening before slowly blinking them open. Her jaw relaxed and stared at me in confusion.

"Jane," I called as I released the girl, stepping back.

"Yes, master?" She came forward.

"Be a dear and try on this young lady." I gestured to the girl, who looked over at Jane in confusion, not a clue as to what was to happen.

Jane's lips curled into a slow smile. "This may hurt a bit," she purred to the girl.

The girl's eyes widened in fear, but she clenched her jaw and visibly braced herself for whatever was to come.

Seconds ticked by.

Jane's smile slowly slipped into a frown; then a scowl.

I laughed, clapping my hands together; startling both into looking at me; I continued to stare at the girl. "Remarkable! Truly remarkable." I slowly approached the girl, who began to brace herself again. "What is your name, child?"

She waited several of her heartbeats before finally answering. "Isabella Swan."

A smile curled my lips. "Isabella." I leaned forward toward her ear, hand under her chin, foiling her attempt to cringe away. "I think your little talent shall make for an interesting immortal, Isabella," I purred her name into her ear.

Before she had time to finish gasping at my words I was at her throat, biting down. Her blood was unusually sweet and I was almost tempted to not stop but the thought of what she would likely become was too strong and I withdrew. She was already writhing in my arms from the burning pain of the venom. I turned and handed her to Felix and Demetri. "Place her in an empty room to wait out the change."

"Yes, master," they intoned before turning and following my orders.

"I am curious to see how you will turn out, Isabella," I murmured to myself.

~*~

As with every change I had seen she was screaming and thrashing as the venom coursed through her, burning her mortality away. However, unlike other changes, after the first day she went silent and still; she lay rigidly unmoving on the bed, jaw clenched, as if she was attempting to hold back her screams; as if she were trying to defy the pain.

I made sure to be there in the room on the third day. It was several hours of waiting but eventually her heart began pounding harder and faster; then finally gave one last beat and went silent.

All was still for a moment.

Her eyes fluttered open; she stared up at the ceiling of the room. She took several breaths, not moving otherwise. She finally seemed to sense my presence and turned her head. She was off the bed in an instant and crouching on the other side, hissing at me.

"Good evening, Isabella."

She pressed herself harder back against the wall; when she heard a cracking sound she jumped away, turning to look where she had just been. Several cracks radiated like a spider's web from where she had pressed herself. She stared at it for several moments.

"You are now substantially stronger that you were, Isabella. Strong even for our kind for now, though that will likely fade in a year," I told her genially.

She spun around to look at me. "What have you done to me?" she breathed.

She was actually surprisingly calm, controlled and rational for a newborn. Perhaps something to do with her gift?

"You are one of us now." I gestured to myself.

She was trembling; she shook her head.

"Why deny it, my dear? It changes nothing." I watched her calmly as she fought with what I could already see she knew but did not want to acknowledge as truth.

She was once again leaning her back against the wall as she slowly sank down to sit with her knees pulled to her chest.

"Vampire." The word was spoken so softly that, even with my superior hearing, I almost did not catch it.

"That is correct, Isabella." I smiled at her.

"Why?" She looked up at me. "Why did you do this to me?"

"Because you have a gift, Isabella, and it would be such a waste to destroy one such as you."

She dropped her forehead to her knees.

I stood. "Come, Isabella."

She looked up, staring at me for several moments before standing and following me. I lead her back to the main chamber. The moment she stepped through the doors behind me she jerked to a stop, her eyes glued to the man in being held by Felix and Demetri in the center of the room.

I turned to her. "Your first meal, Isabella."

She continued to stare at the whimpering man, her jaw clenching and unclenching. Finally she looked up at me, her eyes flashing. "No." She turned and headed back to her room; she slammed the door behind her.

I was impressed by her control; I had never known a newborn to be able to resist such an offering. I sighed. "So stubborn." Oh well, it was only a matter of time.

~*~

Two days later I stood in her doorway, Demetri was restraining another human male in front of me; Isabella was sitting in the far corner with her legs pulled to her chest and her forehead resting on her knees.

"Isabella," I asked, "Won't you try it?"

She lifted her head, her red eyes still held defiance, but her will had begun to weaken. "No," she ground out between her clenched teeth; then she lowered her head again.

I sighed and gestured for the human to be taken away. I glanced once more at the young woman before closing the door behind me.

~*~

It had been nearly a week; I could not help but marvel at her restraint, but it _was_ becoming rather a nuisance.

"Isabella, do be sensible. You must feed regardless."

She kept her eyes on the floor in front of her; refusing to look at the human male Felix was once again holding for her. Her jaw was clenched against what must have been unbearable thirst.

Felix snarled. "This is ridiculous." He released one of his hands and drew his index fingernail along the skin of the human's neck, leaving a long red line behind and unleashing the intoxicating scent.

Isabella's eyes shot up, black as ebony. She was on him in less than a second, drawing greedily from his veins.

Felix stepped back smugly satisfied.

She was so absorbed in feeding that it took several dry pulls for her to realize that she had drained the man dry. She released his body and sat back sighing in contentment.

But that look only lasted a moment before she was staring at the man in near horror.

"Now, Isabella. No need to feel ashamed," I told her soothingly. She looked up at me, her bright red eyes wide. "This is life. When you were human did you feel bad about the animals that were killed for you meal?"

She continued to stare up at me wordlessly, though the horror began to fade from her face.

"You must accept that in order to live you must drink blood."

Her expression had become blank, but she nodded. "I understand." She sat on the floor for a moment longer before standing and leaving the room.

~*~

Once she began feeding Isabella easily slipped into the position I had for her in the guard. She was obedient, doing exactly as she was told without a fuss. Her shield was quickly proving to be even more a boon than I had predicted it would be. However the blank look that had overtaken her expression after feeding the first time had remained since. She existed but little else. I was disappointed that she felt no zest for our life, like the rest of us did, but since she was doing well in her position I was satisfied to leave well enough alone. Perhaps given time she would find joy in our way of life…

~*~

AN: I was not sure if I would be able to write this chapter. I had no idea how to even start it. The next chapter is the one that came to me first – that inspired the whole story actually – I had it all written out already and had started writing the following chapter. I was just going to start the story with what is now chapter 2, but it did not feel right; it felt like I was depriving the readers, the characters and myself the back story. I wanted so badly to write it and it was there in my head, but I just had no idea how to get it down on paper, so to speak. I had been going through it in my mind from Bella's POV trying to work it out…Then Aro spoke up, and it came to me in a flash. I knew how this chapter had to go. I needed Aro's voice; his point of view and from there it just flowed. I am actually surprisingly happy with how it turned out; I was not sure I could write from his POV; I hope I did him justice


	2. Taking Freedom

This chapter was easier to write than the one from Aro's POV; he is one of the hardest to get inside the head of because he is complex and _so_ vastly different from any character I have ever tried to write. This was the first chapter I wrote for this story; the whole idea was born from what is in this chapter. Please let me know what you think.

~*~

**Taking Freedom**

_Isabella_

I stood there on a hill overlooking Volterra, staring at the vampire city expecting to feel what I usually felt when I did so: Nothing. Though, truth be told, for the last ten years I had not really felt much of anything about or for anything or anyone. I know that that was not normal for my kind. The rest of them – other vampires I had met and knew – reveled in their existences; loving the power and enjoying "the hunt." I do not even remember the last time I really felt emotion. Was it the first time I fed on a person, killing them? When I first woke up? Or when I realized what I was?

Ten years was not so very long when you have eternity ahead of you, but when it was your first ten years as a vampire it seems a great deal longer. Ten years of sunrises and sunsets; watching the world grow and change while I remained unchanged and feeling nothing.

So, after a decade, why should I feel any different today?

But I did.

It was not much but it was there.

At the back of my mind.

The faintest of whispers of reluctance and dread.

_Why do I have to go back?_

I frowned at the voice. I had never questioned anything since I had been changed.

A wraithlike tug pulled my gaze over my shoulder to gaze at the outside world and its mysteries.

I looked back at Volterra.

I would need to feed soon; they would probably even have a human waiting for me when I arrived. Life would carry on as it had since before I ever was even born.

I turned back to the unknown.

_What is out there? Aren't you curious? Don't you want to know?_

Longing and curiosity slowly began to take grip of my mind.

Anything that caused me to finally feel _something_ was worth at least looking into.

I ran.

No direction.

No thought.

Just ran.

~*~

I do not know how long I ran or how far or where; all I know that it was at least several days before I finally had to stop.

Hunger had been tearing at me; nearly bringing me to my knees. I knew that civilization was hundreds, if not thousands, of miles away, along with any human life.

I was glad.

I felt like I was being consumed by flames from the thirst, but in my heart, for the first time in so very long, I felt a positive emotion, because I knew I would not be able to hurt someone.

But I still had to feed before I truly lost my mind.

Suddenly there was the slowly growing thunder of many heart beats.

Barely clinging to my sanity from bloodlust, and having barely enough energy to move, I ran in the direction of the noise.

It was a heard of deer.

I stared for several moments.

Deer had heartbeats.

Deer had blood.

I continued to stare.

I was off like a bullet.

I do not know how many I took down that day, but by the time I was finished the herd was severely diminished, and I was contentedly full. It was nowhere near the same as drinking human blood, not as satisfying, but for the first time since I became a vampire I had no reservations or guilt about feeding.

I began to walk, the flying, gliding walk of my kind.

A few days later I tried a wolf.

After that a mountain goat.

A leopard.

What must have been nearly a month later I happened to glance in a steam I was passing.

And I came to an abrupt, dead stop. I stared at my reflection

Gold.

Since I had been turned my eyes had always been red. Varying shades depending on when I had last fed, but always red.

They were now a glowing amber. A warm color, not nearly as frightening or intimidating as the demonic red they used to be.

I frowned for a moment, wondering how this had happened. But then I though about my change in diet and remembered a visitor a year or so ago who also had honey colored eyes.

I dipped a finger into my reflection, ripples now distorting it, but I could still see my new eye color bouncing around in the mayhem I created. I pulled my hand back and my reflection was once again clear; my eyes still shone like topaz.

I liked it.

~*~

I was somewhere in Europe – maybe Belgium or France – I had lost track of my travels long ago.

It was raining.

I had moved under one of the trees at the edge of a field.

It looked like it was going to be a wild storm; I should go find shelter like a sensible person.

_Why?_

_Why shouldn't I be out in the rain?_

The new voice that had originally coaxed me from Volterra was becoming more and more vocal the longer I was away.

_Why should I even dress as I do?_

I looked down at my clothing, still in perfect condition even after all these weeks. They were a thick, heavy black dress and hooded coat. On my feet were black stockings and rather hard, black shoes.

I had always hated black, and I hated the clothes themselves.

I shrugged out of the coat as I toed out of my shoes. I then tore off the offending black dress. Finally I ripped off the stockings that had always been uncomfortable and itchy. All I was wearing was my slip; it was white – the only non-black item of clothing I had – and would probably go transparent in the rain.

_It's not like there's anyone here to see._

Indeed there was not a person around for miles and, honestly, even if there had been I did not think I could had cared.

I luxuriated in the feel of the wet grass and soaked earth under my feet and squishing between my toes.

I reached a hand up to my hair.

I had kept that as strictly pulled back as always; not one wisp out of place.

_Why?_

I did not even like my hair pulled back like this.

I reached up and began to pull out the pins that were holding it up; once it was loose enough I just shook it out, allowing it to tumble down my back. It was still pin straight from the last time I straightened it. I could not wait to have my untamable, loose curls back; once they were I was never going to straighten it again, I vowed.

Step by slow step I moved out from under my shelter.

Finally I was standing in the downpour, with my face tilted upward, welcoming heaven's tears. The wind was whipping around me, tugging at my hair, my slip, my body; coaxing me into its dance.

I raised my arms out to embrace the world and began to spin, slowly at first; then with increasing speed.

Ever since I left Volterra, even though I was running, everything I did was still just as restrained as when I had been back there. Now, for the first time in a decade I lost myself in this moment, moving freely, wildly.

There was a loud "CRACK" that had me stopping instantly and turning in the direction of the sound.

Fire.

One of the lightning bolts had struck a tree at the far side of the field.

I stood there watching it for several minutes, the flames dancing.

My eyes were drawn back to where my discarded clothing was.

I looked at the fire.

I looked at my clothes.

Fire.

Clothes.

Fire.

Clothes.

I went over and gathered up the garments; moving over to the fire. I stood there in front of it for a moment before piece by piece burning this last connection to my past.

I stood there silently, like a devotee before a sacrificial pyre, as I burned Isabella Volturi.

Who was I now?

I would never be Isabella again. I could still hear Aro hissing it in my ear; twisting my name into something I now hate.

There was a whisper of a memory, from back when I was a human. It was fuzzy with time and imperfect human perception. A soft voice whispered, called to me. _"Bella."_

Bella.

My parents had called me that. Just about everyone one had actually.

Bella. Bella…Swan. Yes, that had been my surname. Swan. I would be Bella Swan.

The skirt of my slip gently flapped against my legs. I was going to need new clothes.

Light colors, I decided…Shades of blue and green would be nice. They were my favorite colors to wear when I was human.

I looked down at my feet. Shoes were definitely out…Unless absolutely necessary.

I heard humans coming. They were here for the fire, but it had nearly burnt itself out as it was; there was nothing left of the items I had thrown in and very little left of the tree.

My hand raised to the necklace around my neck. It was the mark of the Voluri. The last part of my past with them.

I lifted the chain over my neck and drew my hand back to toss it into the dying fire.

I paused; then lowered my hand, opened my grasp and looked down at it again.

_Is it really wise to destroy all remnants of my past? To try and make it seem like it never occurred? To risk possibly forgetting?_

I knew that vampires had perfect memories, but what if – some many, many decades or centuries down the road – I began to question my decision? What if my mind played tricks on me, and in my loneliness I decided to go back, thinking that better?

My jaw clenched and I closed my hand tightly over the pendant once again.

I would keep it. For now at least. Maybe one day I would even be able to throw it back in Aro's face.

I lingered but a moment longer, watching the flames and listening to the footsteps coming closer, before finally turning and running.

Before, when I had run it had just been to go. To get somewhere.

Now, I ran to run. Because I wanted to. Because I needed to.

In me I felt a rising, fierce joy.

This, this was freedom.

And I loved it.

For the first time since I became a vampire a grin spread across my face; it was so wide I thought my face would split apart.

I had already broken out of my cage; now I threw off the shackles of my past.

I tore through the woods, headlong; heedlessly. My hair flew out behind me, a wild mess. My slip road up on my legs to what would be considered an indecent length for the times and was indeed transparent – I did not care.

There was nothing restrained about me.

I was all wild and untamed.

I was free.

I was Bella Swan.

And nothing, and no _one_ was going to take this away from me.

~*~

The images of Bella standing on the hill looking at Volterra, dancing in nothing but her slip in the rain in the field and running with this overjoyed smile were the three images from whence this story was born. The chapters will sort of rotate POV's based on whose works best for the chapter. I hope you liked it!


End file.
